A Saiyan's Compassion
by FANtasygurl505
Summary: rated t to be safe. A young Saiyin girl lives on Earth and helps save the world while dealing with boys, family, friends, training, and high school. Gohan/oc also some t/p b/g g/cc k/18 and b/v.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ :D but I do own Nara and her birth family so there.

Chapter 1 the flashback

I walked into my final class for the day with a heavy heart, today five years ago my mother was tortured and killed before my very eyes. I began to zone out my pencil moving mindlessly across my paper.

_Flashback _

"_You weakling get up, you are a disgrace, you can't even land a punch!" I looked up into those cold, unwavering, charcoal eyes I never knew such cruelty as I received from him. Pain radiated through my every limb as I rose off the hard tiled floor of the training room. _

"_Vegeta st-stop please," I begged. _

"_hmm I thought you where to be me sparring partener not my punching bag." he said with a smirk. that's when my mother appeared with an urgent look on her face._

_She looked to Vegeta and said "my prince, Frieza has arrived and plans to destroy the planet, I suggest you leave." Vegeta looked at her with shock._

"_thank you lady Comerinth" he said before taking off to find escape._

_My mother took me to our emergency spaceship that we built hen Frieza first took over in case if a situation like this. She pushed buttons rapidly and then we where off to any where but Planet Vegeta. Hours later we landed on a small planet known as Timosha. Timosha is basicly a blip in the time space continueom,so I stayed 8 years old for a very long time, until HE found us._

Sorry it so short tell me how you like it so far so I can continue cuz i dunno if i like the topic.

Thanks,

FANgurl505


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm back with chapter 2 and I was thinking about changing the main character's name to something more Saiyan like jade tell me what you think!

Okay the only thing with the series that I wacked up are the ages gohan and jade are 13 and this is during the namek saga.

**Chapter 2**

_His ship struck everyone with fear just as it was designed to do. My mother instructed the Timoshian elders to take me and hide, we hid in a nearby hut to watch the upcoming battle. I watched in terror as Freiza himself emerged from the ship, flanked by 20 brave soldiers. (not that Freiza needed them) He called off his men and strode up to my mother._

"_Lady Comerinth the last Saiyan woman alive wouldn't you make a fine slave aboard my ship." Freiza said with a smirk. _

_She laughed defiantly "Saiyans cant be enslaved, we are to free and raw!" she scoffed._

"_Well then," he said "How is it that your own Prince Vegeta is purging planets in my name as we speak."_

_My body went numb, I mean sure Vegeta's an insensitive jerk but he would never betray our people in such a way. We are his people he is supposed to lead us not give up on us. I looked over to see that my mother was numb with shock as well. Frieza took this opportunity to strike he delivered a swift blow to her stomache. I only saw a few more minutes in the brutal beating before the Timoshians dragged to my ship and threw me in before I could protest. As my ship left that small blue planet I felt my mother's ki fade to 0...she was gone._

_2 weeks later I crash landed on earth and built a home there I lived like a normal girl for the next 5 years._

I was outside my cabin training in the forest when I sensed something behind me. I turned around and saw…Vegeta. I took a defensive stance, he looked over to me and I saw fear in his eyes. For the first time I saw Prince Vegeta helpless.

With pleading eyes he explained that Freiza was on Namek collecting the dragon balls so that he could wish for eternal life. As soon as I heard Freiza's name I began to drag Vegeta to my ship explaining how in my ship we could get to Namek in hours instead of days. We got on board and I set that ship to full speed.

A robotic voice said that we would arrive on Planet Namek in 3hrs and 35min.

So at the whopping speed of 7,567mph they hurdled toward Namek and Frieza.

NEXT TIME: Jade meets the Ginyu Force.


End file.
